Moves
by Pasts-Hormony2
Summary: When she'd agreed to teach the students dance for the next ball, she hadn't known he would interfere. But of course he'd need to show her up. He embarrassed her and she, oddly enough, didn't mind. A sweet, funny oneshot.


Summary: When she'd agreed to teach the students dance for the next ball, she hadn't known he would interfere. But of course, in the middle of her teaching, he felt the need to show her up. He embarrassed her in front of her class and oddly enough, she found herself not minding all that much.

I suggest listening to the cover of the song 'E.T' by astonmusic on YouTube while you read this. That's just me though. ^^

_Moves _

_(1/1)_

Hermione straightened her robes out and toyed with the huge magical record player. Her fingers slid over the stack of black records that she had put into alphabetical order when she'd been bored. The waltz, rumba, samba, foxtrot, quickstep. Yes, she knew all of them. She had quite a taste for ballroom dancing and Headmistress McGonagall had asked her to be the one to teach the students the basic dances. Hermione had agreed readily enough.

Students filed in, each of them mumbling warily. Their eyes were glued to the floor as they tried to look as if they were trying to disappear into it. Chairs filled up quickly as students fought for the chairs in the back so that they wouldn't be seen.

One girl timidly approached Hermione. "Professor Owens told me to tell you that he won't be able to make it. He's fallen ill. He said to just go on and that he'd send someone to help you."

"Thank you, Drew." The girl nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing with her motion.

Hermione cleared her throat and plucked through the records. "This year we will be having a Summer Ball. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to teach you all how to dance."

Collective groans bounced off the stone walls of the dining hall. She remembered what it had been like in her 4th year when McGonagall had taught them to dance. Her partner had been Blaise Zabini of all people. Surprisingly, he'd been kind and a great dancer as well as a patient instructor. Of course she'd stepped on him at least six times and apologized profusely. Blaise had assured her that it was fine. Once she was reassured, she finally relaxed into him. That was when she finally noticed how fun it was to dance. The movements became fluid and her feet seemed to know exactly what to do. Others had watched her in awe as Blaise twirled her around the room and they moved together; a picture of pure elegance. They had caused quite the stir. Everyone saw the surface of a Slytherin and Gryffindor. They didn't bother to notice that the two teens were slowly becoming friends.

"I know, I know. It doesn't sound fun." A few people laughed nervously. Hermione's eyes roved over the students. "Thompson, would you mind starting the record for me when I tell you to?" The fifth year boy jumped to his feet and stood next to the record player. He seemed awfully glad that he wouldn't actually be dancing.

"We'll be learning the waltz. I'll show you first, and then you'll each find partners and try it on your own. Don't worry, I stepped all over my partner." A genuine laugh passed through the room. Hermione had always found that when you relate to the students, they responded better. "Now then, is there anyone who would like to be an example?" Everyone looked away, finding the walls interesting all of the sudden. "Leon, would you mind?" The boy was a good student, much like she had been, but more outgoing. She didn't want to pick someone who was shy lest she embarrass them too much.

"S-sure Professor." The boy stood and slowly made his way to her. His friends were snickering behind him, making jokes under their breath.

"Alright, do you know how to waltz?" Leon nodded. Good, then he wouldn't be too awkward and uncomfortable. "Thompson, music please?"

With that, Hermione placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other in his own warm hand. Leon took the lead with clumsy grace. He stepped forward, to the left then forward and to the right, careful to avoid stepping on her. As he moved to the right again, her foot somehow found its way under hers.

"Sorry Professor!" Leon looked up down at her, red in the face and Hermione merely gave him a soft smile.

"It's alright. But you should be glad I'm not the type of teacher to dock points for stepping on me." Leon laughed a bit and relaxed more into the movements of the dance. His hand became more comfortable in her and the other one on her waist wasn't as tentative and shy. Some clever little student in the crowd let out a wolf whistle which caused many of the guys to rear in laughter. Leon ducked his head in a blush and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"You want to know who I had as a dancing partner when I had this same lesson?" Hermione asked loud enough for everyone in the Hall to hear. Leon gave her a grateful look for the distraction and she smiled faintly to him.

"Tell us, Professor!" One girl said; her eyes bright with questions.

"A Slytherin." Gasps erupted from everyone who wasn't in the aforementioned house. "You may know him." Hermione watched as all her students began to talk amongst themselves.

"Professor Nott!" Hermione laughed a little at this. Theodore Nott had indeed become a professor for a new course introduced called 'magical athletics'.

"Nope, sorry." Numerous voices shot off names like Marcus Flint and a few of her upperclassmen like Jaden Terry and Bismarck Antovin. Hermione shook her head again, amused by the enthusiasm in her student's eyes. "It was Blaise Zabini."

Now _that_ earned many gasps and dreamy sighs from the female portion of the crowd.

Blaise had gone on to become one of the top Aurors and he even worked with Harry and Ron. He and Hermione had become closer since that day they danced and they were now friends. In fact, it wasn't that odd for him to come around and visit her after one of his missions. Many of Hermione's older female students would crowd around the attractive Italian and fuss over his minor bruises like mother hens. He found it amusing and Hermione would just roll her eyes at him and his boyish like attitude.

"But Professor, wasn't that during the war? He was a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor… Didn't people talk?" Drew piped in.

"It was during the war. But Blaise wasn't on any one side, so no one really talked about that part. They thought that people of different Houses shouldn't become friends." Hermione shot a look towards one Slytherin boys, Jameson, who she knew had a crush on one of the Ravenclaws. "Blaise and I became friends, anyway."

It was then that Hermione noticed how rambunctious her students were getting. "Alright, each of you pick a partner. And don't be afraid to dance with someone you don't know well. Use this as an opportunity to get to know new people from other houses." She watched as Jameson stood and approached the girl from Ravenclaw whom he fancied. Hermione smiled to herself as the girl blushed and accepted his offer. Many of the boys scrambled towards a girl named Julianne Peters who was the current generation's version of Lavender Brown. Hermione sighed at that. Some things never changed.

Everyone paired off except for a shy girl from Hufflepuff who was bright red at the attention her singularity was bringing. "Go on." She pushed Leon towards the girl and noticed the slight flush that was now on his cheeks.

Oh, it was good to be a teacher.

Hermione moved around to instruct some students who were having more difficulty than others. She put her hand on a young boy's shoulder and pushed him a little closer to his partner. Both of the children gave shy smiles to each other and adjusted to their new closeness. The next pair she corrected was two fraternal twins who decided dancing with each other was better than dancing with other partners. They reminded her of Fred and George with their goofiness, except one was a girl and the other a boy.

The Hall suddenly grew quieter as Hermione was correcting two Hufflepuffs. The girls nearby giggled and shared looks of excitement with each other. An older Slytherin boy gave her a polite smirk before turning back to his partner. Hermione straightened her back and turned around. Her eyes widened before she rolled them and took a deep breath.

"Professor Owens sent _you_?"

"Of course, Granger. No other male professor here dances." Hermione sighed and nodded grudgingly.

Draco looked around the room and saw quite a few students were caught up in watching him and Hermione. One of his Slytherin students smirked and waggled his eyebrow suggestively. Draco smirked back, making sure Hermione didn't notice, before taking a step closer to his fellow teacher.

"Since everyone seems to be doing alright, would you honor me with a dance?" Draco bowed before straightening out and holding his hand towards her.

'_What the hell?'_ Hermione wondered. Draco choked on a chuckle and her students erupted in howls of laughter. She blinked quickly, realizing that she had spoken out loud. She blushed and bit her lip; a nervous gesture she rarely let anyone see. Draco wiggled the fingers of his still upturned hand in an obvious invitation which she took. His one hand encased her smaller one while the other settled on her waist.

"I never thought you'd have it in you to curse in front of so many spongy minds, Granger. And to seduce a student," Draco shook his head in mock regret, "Poor Leon had no idea what hit him."

Hermione gaped at him. "I did no such thing!" She whispered to him hotly, her brown eyes flashing.

Draco smirked; glad he'd gotten a rise out of her. She was just so much fun to goad. "Well maybe you didn't do it on purpose… You really should do something about your looks Granger. You're making the male population of Hogwarts go insane."

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong with how I look?"

Draco looked down at her and saw the little line forming between her brows. There was also the slightest bit of insecurity in her eyes and he quickly backtracked. "Nothing except for the fact that you're too damned pretty." He quickly dipped her low, breaking out of the refined rhythm they had been in. Hermione gasped and clung to his hand and shoulder; her fingers digging in as her eyes widened. Draco pulled her back up, this time holding her closer than before. His palm pressed into the small of her back, pulling her tighter to his chest. She moved forward complacently, her right forearm now resting against his chest. Hermione's eyes met Draco's and she offered him a small smile, her eyes alight. He smiled back at her, a real smile, not one of his smirks.

Hermione felt the warmth of Draco's arm through the light weight fabric of her pink button up blouse. The hard lines of his body were close against her and she let out a silent sigh of contentment. "And you're looking especially pretty today." His hand moved higher up her back, the motion of his fingers soothing her. She felt herself flush a bit at the sincerity in of his words.

Suddenly, the music changed to a faster and more exotic beat.

Both Hermione and Draco looked over to where Thompson was manning the music table.

What they saw was every single student standing around it, staring at them with the-cat-that-ate-the-canary smiles. "Samba!" Called one unknown student from behind the crowd. All of them crowed in agreement, watching their professors with keen eyes. "And we want it _dirty_." A couple of the older students snorted at that but gave nods of agreement.

"Should we give them what they want, Granger?" Draco's grey eyes implored and begged her to agree silently. He looked at her like a child begging for a biscuit before dinner.

Hermione nodded hesitantly and pulled her right hand free of Draco's grasp so it could join the other one on his opposite shoulder. Her fingers trailed down his chest and he fought off a shudder. Her hand then grabbed on to his and he helped push her into a roll off to his left. Hermione's hand extended outward, palm up, before she rolled back into his warm body. The music got louder and faster and their steps moved from a basic samba four step into Brazilian improv. A whole new round of wolf whistles sounded when Hermione wrapped her leg on Draco's hip before falling back and letting him catch her.

Draco could clearly see the spark in Hermione's eyes. Her breathing was rapid like his was, and her whole body was humming of enjoyment. He quickly pulled her close to him, their chests meeting for the briefest of moments, before he lifted her in a spin. Claps erupted from the students watching, but they hardly mattered to the two teachers. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Another set of elaborate steps were executed before Draco lifted Hermione and she hitched both her legs around his waist in a straddle. His hands splayed across her back, her long hair tangling into his fingers. Her chest heaved against his, her soft breasts rubbing against him rhythmically. Every single student in the room held their breath, waiting for what they knew would come. They watched as their blonde professor's head moved closer to their other professor's. Their breath baited and…-

"If you kids want a show, go to Madame Poof's." Draco said, giving his students a glare which a few of them returned.

Hermione smacked his arm. "Please tell me you didn't just tell them to go to a strip club." Draco shrugged and she laughed breathlessly. She let one leg drop to the ground and the other followed. His arm wrapped around her waist as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I say we leave these kids alone. They've learned all they'll learn." Draco whispered for only Hermione to hear. She seemed to weigh the option before nodding and letting Draco take her hand in his.

The two professors walked out of the Hall, leaving a sea of students behind them.

"Happy anniversary, professors!" Some smart aleck student called after them. Draco waved his hand back at them as if to tell them to bugger off.

"Five galleons says the professors don't even make it to their room." The students laughed and went about getting their things ready to leave.

Draco pushed his wife against the wall behind a statue and kissed her, _finally_. He could feel her smile against his lips and relished in her happiness. Their tongues intermingled and he pulled her hair back gently to angle her head for an even deeper kiss. She let out a quiet moan before pulling away and tugging him after her.

There was no way they were going to go exhibitionist and let a young student catch them in a hall.

No, they'd reserve corridor sex for hols and the dead of night.

A/N: I hope you liked this! And I'll respond to every review I get, good or bad.


End file.
